Last Scene
by NekongPoi
Summary: Ada seseorang yang kusuka. Memakai seragam dan sepatu yang sama, kelas yang sama, seumuran pula. Dia adalah sosok yang membantuku keluar dari jalan yang salah menuju jalan yang benar. #WFCAngst2019-FNI


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

"Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish"

Last Scene

[Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Haruno]

Warning: AU, Typo, Gajelas.

Story by NekongPoi

Summary:

Ada seseorang yang kusuka. Memakai seragam dan sepatu yang sama, kelas yang sama, seumuran pula. Dia adalah sosok yang membantuku keluar dari jalan yang salah menuju jalan yang benar.

#WFCAngst2019-FNI

—————

"Sakura-chan, apa kau sudah menerima uang dariku?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk disertai senyuman tipis. "Sudah. Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya bulan ini, kalau kau merasa kesepian panggil aku saja. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Orochimaru- _san_."

Pria dengan rambut hitam sebatas pinggang itu menarik sudut bibirnya lalu mengecup pipi sang gadis. "Tentu saja. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu hubungi saja aku seperti biasa, akan aku kirimkan uang sebanyak yang kau mau." Setelahnya pria berumur tiga puluhan itu berlalu dengan mobil lamborghini-nya meninggalkan apartemen sederhana milik gadis yang baru saja menemaninya makan malam di restaurant.

Seharusnya saat ini gadis enam belas tahun itu menikmati masa remajanya bersama teman-teman di sekolah. Bukan menjadi gadis nakal yang setiap malam keluyuran menemani pria-pria hidung belang.

Pekerjaan yang haram dilakukan terutama untuk anak sekolah sepertinya bukanlah keinginannya. Sakura Haruno selalu berpikir kalau ini adalah jalan hidup yang sudah direncanakan Tuhan untuknya.

"Aku tidak ingin, tapi aku harus hidup."

—————

Kedua orang tua Sakura tinggal di Akita, alasan ia pergi ke kota Tokyo karena sudah bosan hidup susah di sana. Awalnya gadis itu akan tinggal bersama saudaranya, tetapi rencana berubah ketika tempat yang dituju ternyata sudah tidak ada. Memang, alamat yang Sakura punya merupakan alamat lama.

Bingung harus ke mana, gadis yang baru saja menginjak usia empat belas tahun itu memilih beristirahat di depan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup dengan kedua tangan memeluk perutnya yang terasa perih. Sejak sampai di sini ia belum memakan apa pun. Saat baru akan terlelap tiba-tiba seorang wanita membangunkannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya wanita berparas cantik itu sembari merapikan anak rambut Sakura yang menghalangi wajahnya.

Sakura terduduk, mengusap wajahnya sekali lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya karena sejak pagi tadi tak ada seorang pun yang merespons ucapannya.

"Apa kau tidak ada keluarga?" tanyanya lagi setelah tangisan Sakura sedikit mereda.

Sakura menggeleng sembari mengusap kedua pipi. "Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan ada di Akita."

"Lalu, kau ke sini dengan siapa dan untuk apa?" Setelahnya Sakura menceritakan semua yang terjadi, bahkan gadis itu kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia takut. Di sini terlalu ramai tetapi tak ada seorang pun yang memedulikannya.

Pada akhirnya, wanita yang memiliki nama lengkap Tsunade Senju itu mengajak Sakura untuk tinggal di rumahnya yang terletak di Shinjuku. Satu bulan berlalu, awalnya Sakura diperlakukan baik tetapi lambat laun Tsunade mulai berlaku kasar dan memaksa gadis manis itu untuk melayani pria-pria yang membayarnya.

Dia memang gadis yang kerjaannya melayani pria-pria tetapi mahkotanya tetap ia jaga dengan baik untuk suaminya di masa depan. Bahkan, tanpa diketahui siapa pun setiap malam sebelum tidur gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Sesekali ia mengusap pipinya kasar seolah menghapus jejak yang ditinggalkan kliennya di sana. Ia juga merasa jijik dan kotor pada diri sendiri.

—————

Akan tetapi, jika malam itu Tsunade tidak menolongnya mungkin gadis yang kini sudah menginjak usia enam belas tahun itu akan mati kelaparan di pinggir jalan kota Tokyo.

Ketika di sekolah Sakura menjadi siswi SMA pada umumnya. Dikelilingi banyak teman, tersenyum manis pada teman-teman yang menyapanya, dan tertawa lepas seolah tidak ada beban hidup yang mengganggu pikirannya. Begitu seterusnya, hingga pada suatu hari teman satu kelasnya mengetahui pekerjaan yang dilakukannya setiap malam.

Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang lelaki yang tidak pernah berekspresi. Keduanya bertemu di tengah malam kawasan Kabukicho di Shinjuku, Tokyo, yang dikenal sebagai pusat kehidupan malam di Jepang.

Malam itu, Sasuke pergi keluar untuk mencari angin segar karena merasa suntuk dengan keadaan rumah yang setiap harinya diisi keributan. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri trotoar yang masih tampak ramai tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Kemudian manik hitamnya tak sengaja melihat papan provokatif yang dipajang di kawasan Kabukicho lengkap dengan atraksi dan harga yang berlaku.

Sasuke tersadar seharusnya ia tidak berada di sini. Ini kawasan untuk orang dewasa. Ketika tubuhnya berbalik, mata onyx-nya melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda dengan pakaian terbuka keluar dari sebuah tempat karaoke bersama seorang pria tua.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Apakah ia tidak salah lihat? Atau memang gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah teman sekelasnya, Sakura Haruno. Lelaki enam belas tahun itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan kedua tangan terselip di saku celana.

"Besok kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya pria berambut putih panjang itu.

Gadis dengan balutan _mini dress_ warna merah tanpa lengan dengan panjang sekitar tiga sentimeter di atas lutut itu mengangguk disertai senyum menggoda lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leher si pria. Di waktu bersamaan Sasuke melintas tepat di hadapan mereka dan itu membuat Sakura cepat-cepat menjauh dari si pria tua.

Seketika wajah Sakura berubah pucat melihat kehadiran teman sekelasnya berdiri tepat di depannya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa.

"Sakura Haruno- _san_ , apa yang kau lakukan di tempat penuh hina seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat menusuk dan berhasil membuat Sakura bergeming. Namun, semenjak pertemuan mereka malam itu, keduanya menjadi akrab. Ini karena Sakura yang memaksa Sasuke untuk tidak menceritakan perkerjaannya pada orang lain.

—————

Malam ini Sakura pulang dengan cepat karena tempat karaoke yang dikunjunginya tiba-tiba kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Sekelompok polisi datang menggerebek tempat itu, banyak teman-teman kerja dan pelanggan yang tertangkap. Untunglah saat itu Sakura berada di balkon sedang menghisap rokok bersama pelanggannya. Jadi dengan bantuan pria itu ia melompat, tetapi ketika pria itu akan menyusul polisi sudah menangkapnya lebih dulu. Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura berlari sejauh yang ia bisa, bahkan _high heels_ yang dipakainya sampai dilepas supaya lebih bebas mengambil langkah.

Tadi itu benar-benar terasa seperti ada di antara dua pilihan, hidup dan mati. Terlalu tenggelam dengan pikirannya gadis itu sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah ada di tepi pantai.

Sakura mendongak menatap langit malam dengan bintang-bintang berkilauan di atas sana. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan ketenangan seperti ini.

Pandangannya berpindah pada seorang lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Gadis itu melangkah mendekati lelaki itu. Tidak salah lagi.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" panggilnya dengan kedua tangan disimpan di belakang.

Sasuke menoleh tanpa ekspresi terkejut sedikit pun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya menenangkan diri." Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya seperti semula. "Kau sendiri? Tidak bekerja di tempat kotor itu?"

Sakura berdecak sebal lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya, ikut menatap langit. "Jahat sekali perkataanmu. Tentu saja aku bekerja, tapi sudah pulang."

"Masih jam sembilan dan kau sudah pulang?" Sasuke menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat. "Apa yang kau kerjakan? Sebatas berciuman?"

Lelaki di hadapannya ini memang menyebalkan. Sekali bicara perkataannya sangat menohok. Sakura yang tidak terima dengan ucapannya langsung menendang tulang kering Sasuke dua kali membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Alasan aku pulang cepat karena tadi ada polisi yang tiba-tiba menggerebek tempat karaoke yang aku kunjungi. Untung saja aku berhasil lolos." Sakura bernapas lega sambil mengusap dadanya. "Kalau sampai tertangkap tamat riwayatku."

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dengan satu alis terangkat. "Jadi, kau kerjar-kerjaran dengan polisi?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dari pekerjaanmu?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura tersenyum miris, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak semudah itu. Kalau aku berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, dapat uang dari mana aku?"

"Kau bisa mencoba mencari pekerjaan lain." Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan jalan hidup Sakura. Apa yang membuatnya berat meninggalkan pekerjaan menyebalkan ini?

"Dengarkan aku, kau itu masih muda. Jika terus-menerus berada di jalan yang salah, hidupmu tidak akan pernah bahagia. Orang tuamu akan kecewa kalau tahu anak gadisnya bekerja di tempat kotor seperti itu!" jelas Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar lelaki ini bicara panjang lebar, bahkan saat bicara tadi Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Tersirat kekesalan di sana.

Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata menetes membasahi pipi tirusnya. Lagi-lagi perkataan Sasuke berhasil menyentil hatinya. Selama dua tahun ini ia juga berusaha mencari jalan keluar, tetapi sulit. Terlalu berat untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sudah ia geluti cukup lama.

Setelah itu hanya terdengar suara tangisan Sakura yang tersedu-sedu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dalam pelukannya.

—————

Seandainya nasib hidup bisa ditukar, Sasuke ingin menukar kehidupan serba mewahnya dengan Sakura. Lebih baik ia yang tersiksa daripada melihat seorang gadis bekerja di tempat seperti itu.

Sasuke memang anak orang kaya, hidup serba ada, dan apa pun yang diinginkan selalu terlaksana. Namun, untuk kasih sayang keluarga ia tidak mendapatkannya. Kedua orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantor dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa kesepian.

Seperti saat ini ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah, aura kesepian kembali menyelimuti hatinya.

"Astaga! Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kau yang datang ke rumah ayahmu, bukan aku!"

"Aku sibuk! Lagi pula kau sedang luang bukan besok?!"

"Tidak bisakah aku libur, Fugaku?! Aku lelah terus-menerus bekerja!"

"Mikoto!"

Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar pertengkaran ibu dan ayahnya dari ruang tengah. Padahal, daripada mendengar keributan lebih baik rumah ini benar-benar sepi. Lelaki itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai atas, tetapi baru akan menaiki tangga ayah memanggilnya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Fugaku dengan suara tegasnya.

Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah datar. "Apa?"

"Dari mana saja kau baru pulang?"

"Ke mana pun aku pergi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian," jawabnya dan berlalu menuju kamar. Bahkan ketika menutup pintu ia sedikit membantingnya dan tentu saja membuat kepala keluarga Uchiha kembali berteriak kesal.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, kedua manik hitamnya menerawang langit-langit kamar. Sepertinya ia harus menarik kata-katanya yang tadi. Sakura tidak pantas berada di keluarga penuh keributan ini, karena itu akan membuatnya semakin depresi.

Ah, ingin rasanya ia pergi jauh.

—————

Hari ini ada yang berbeda. Teman-teman sekelas melayangkan tatapan sinis padanya.

Ada apa ini?

Tepukan di bahu membuat gadis itu menoleh. "Sasuke- _kun_ , ada apa ini?" Sakura mengerlingkan mata ke penjuru kelas, tatapan mereka benar-benar berbeda. Seperti memandangnya jijik.

Sasuke menunjukkan ponselnya pada Sakura, seketika manik emerald-nya terbuka lebar. Di layar persegi itu tertera fotonya yang sedang berlari menghidari sekumpulan polisi tadi malam.

Sakura menatap lelaki di hadapannya tak percaya dan berbisik, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, hanya saja tadi pagi ketika sedang membaca berita terbaru di ponsel tiba-tiba foto Sakura ada di sana dengan caption yang membuat siapa pun membacanya akan merasa jijik pada Sakura. Jujur, Sasuke pun terkejut. Namun, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Sasuke terlintas di benaknya, tentang ia yang harus mencari pekerjaan baru. Mulutnya sudah terbuka tetapi kembali mengatup.

"Sakura Haruno- _san_?" panggil seorang pria dengan setengah wajah yang tertutup masker.

Seluruh murid di kelas menoleh termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Di depan kelas sudah berdiri Kakashi Hatake, guru Konseling yang paling ditakuti di sekolah berdiri dengan tatapan penuh arti tertuju pada gadis yang kini menjadi bahan perbincangan.

"Ikut ke ruangan saya sekarang!" titahnya sembari berlalu dari kelas.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir. Namun, gadis itu malah tersenyum seolah mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian Sakura berlari keluar kelas menyusul guru Kakashi menuju ruangannya.

Hampir setengah jam tetapi Sakura belum juga kembali, membuat Sasuke tidak fokus memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan di depan. Ia khawatir gadis itu kenapa-kenapa. Namun, rasa khawatirnya meluap begitu saja saat kepala merah muda itu melongo di ambang pintu. Setelah meminta izin pada guru pengajar Sakura diperbolehkan masuk tetapi ada yang menjanggal. Matanya tampak memerah.

"Sakura- _san_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik ketika Sakura duduk di depannya. Sedangkan gadis itu membalas hanya menyatukan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk huruf 'o' yang artinya semua baik-baik saja.

Sasuke tidak percaya sepenuhnya. Di balik kata semua baik-baik saja pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak baik-baik saja.

—————

Pagi ini Sasuke dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sakura yang tidak biasanya sudah datang pagi-pagi.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah berhenti!"

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Berhenti? Maksudmu?"

Sakura berdecak sebelum berlari mendekati lelaki itu sambil merentangkan dua jarinya membentuk 'peace'. "Aku berhenti dari pekerjaan itu. Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan part time di toko kue Rinnegan dekat stasiun," jelasnya antusias membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Baguslah." Sasuke menyimpan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Sakura. "Manfaatkan hidupmu ke jalan yang lebih baik, karena hidup itu jangan dipikirkan tapi dijalani. Rezeki itu sudah ada yang mengatur."

Seketika semburat merah timbul di kedua pipi Sakura saat untuk pertama kalinya melihat senyuman Sasuke yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan.

Satu Minggu telah berlalu. Namun, selama itu pula Sakura tidak lagi menampakkan kehadirannya. Terakhir kali Sasuke bertemu ketika Sakura membawakannya kue kering dari tempat ia bekerja dan gadis itu juga berkata akan memberikan sesuatu yang spesial di hari spesial Sasuke.

Teman satu kelasnya tidak ada yang bertanya tentang ke mana gadis itu pergi. Pikirannya kembali menerawang, mungkin Sakura pergi ke Akita mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya. Kalau memang begitu baguslah.

Awalnya selesai sekolah Sasuke memilih langsung pulang tetapi karena perutnya terasa perih ia pun berhenti di kedai ramen yang kini sedang menayangkan sebuah berita terbaru tentang pembantaian di toko kue Rinnegan.

Seketika kedua manik hitam Sasuke membulat, bahkan jantungnya pun berdebar cepat saat mendengar nama toko kue yang menjadi pembantaian penjahat adalah tempat kerja Sakura.

"Sepuluh orang tewas di TKP akibat luka tusuk di bagian perut dan salah satunya anak SMA yang baru saja menjadi pekerja di sana. Astaga, benar-benar mengerikan," ujar seorang pria bermata sipit yang tak lain si pemilik kedai sambil menggeleng pelan. Merasa miris dengan kejahatan zaman sekarang.

Sasuke menggeleng tidak percaya. "Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sakura baru saja menjalani kehidupan normalnya." Kemudian lelaki itu berlari keluar dari kedai menuju tempat kerja Sakura yang ternyata memang benar. Tempat itu sudah dibatasi oleh garis polisi, bahkan foto gadis yang dia cintai pun terpampang di sana.

 **Sakura Haruno.**

 **28 Maret - 23 Juli 2019**

Sasuke meremas dada kirinya yang berdenyut nyeri saat melihat tanggal meninggalnya Sakura yang bertepatan dengan tanggal lahirnya.

"Sakura- _san_."

—————

 _Ada seseorang yang kusuka. Memakai seragam dan sepatu yang sama, kelas yang sama, seumuran pula. Dia adalah sosok yang membantuku keluar dari jalan yang salah menuju jalan yang benar._

 _Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Sasuke Uchiha-san._

 _Tertanda, Sakura :)_

Selembar kertas itu diremas oleh wanita berambut pirang kemudian dibuang ke tempat sampah tanpa berniat menyimpannya.

 **Tamat.**


End file.
